


Aviation

by youcancallmewhateverbutarabella



Category: Arctic Monkeys, British Singers RPF, Indie Music RPF, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Funny, M/M, Negotiations, Pilots, Random & Short, Smut, Uniform Kink, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcancallmewhateverbutarabella/pseuds/youcancallmewhateverbutarabella
Summary: Alex's adventures at an airport where he isn't really supposed to be but he has to try his best to find Mr.Miles Kane...but will he be able to convince the pilot?Or in the end it will be Miles convincing him to do something...?





	1. Chapter 1

-I said KANE!Miles Kane!You are looking for Mr.Miles Kane!Captain Kane!

-Everyone looks at me strangely,they know that I'm not you!-Alex hissed into the phone.

-Well,this Kane guy will probably know that you're not me after one second but I'm begging you to find him and show him the engine!You have the brochures and the pictures,tell him you're a substitute and I'll also go and talk to him!Tell everyone you're from Clearsky Ltd.,you're looking for Mr.Kane and don't forget to smile sweetly!-the line was dead.

Alex sighed and looked around...he had never been at an airport before.Everyone was rushing somewhere with huge bags and luggages,excited about their holiday or hurrying to some business trip.And there was him with a bag full of brochures and airplane gadgets.

No,he couldn't do it.He pressed call again.

-What now?

-Matt I can't do it!I'm not a fucking salesman and I definetly can't small talk or convince people to do or buy something...I don't even know what the fuck are these...turbo-powered turboprop..what the...Matthew I'M NOT doing this!

-Fuck it Al,if we don't show up they're going to choose another brand!So now go to the information desk,find someone who works there and tell them you're here to meet Captain Kane!And then give him what I gave you!-Matt shouted and his phone started to beep.He took a deep breath...

After attending the information desk he told the woman that he is from Clearsky Ltd. and has an appointment with Mr.Miles Kane.The old,grumpy woman pressed a button and drawled 'To Kane again' while looking at Alex with piercing eyes.He waited patiently,his palms sweating already and airline stewardesses flashed him some perfect,flirty smiles while walking by casually in their short uniforms...god,airport wasn't for him...

-Mr.Helders!Sorry for making you wait so long!I'm Jane,Mr.Kane's assistant,please,follow me...-She said,talking quickly but keeping a wide smile and soon she was on her way again,Alex didn't even have time to correct her...He just ran to catch up with the lady before she disappears and they walked until they were in the hall of an office.Jane gave him another fake smile and sat down to her big desk,starting to type just as hurriedly as she was doing everything...

Alex gulped and checked the place...it looked nice but he had nothing to do there...everyone was dressed too formal comparing to him and he already knew that he will regret every moment of the upcoming meeting.The phone rang and Alex could hear the woman say 'Yes,he's here'.

-You may go in,Sir...Mr.Kane will arrive in a minute,just take a seat.-Alex nooded and entered the room.

It was bigger than he imagined.And friendlier.There was also a huge desk with a lot of papers,not too oranised...and then he saw different kind of certificates on the walls...a lot of them.For different type of pilot and commander qualifications, and whoever Mr.Miles Peter Kane was he probably had all education in the field of flying...and so many medals and honors Alex started to feel even more uncomfortable...He was an idiot for saying yes.

-Excuse me!-the door opened and shut and in no minute a man was in front of him,holding out his hand to shake Alex's.After a quick handshake the pilot went behind his desk and they were sitting face to face.Alex grabbed into the bag harder.-So...-Captain Kane took a paper to his hands.-Mr.Matthew Helders co-ceo from ClearSky Ltd.-

-Um...No,not really I'm...I'm his deputy...I-I'm Alex.Alex Turner.-he muttered awkwardly and the man looked at him with a puzzled look.

-Oh!Sorry,Mr.Turner...You can start the presentation now.-Mr.Kane finally said,leaning back,waiting.

-Just Alex...-he said,his voice shaking a bit.-Um...yeah...so...I'm here to introduce you this...aircraft engine or shaft engine...This...this is...turbine-powered.It's a new type of turboprop.-with that he had said everything he could figure out from the papers...

Alex cleared his throat and looked up just to check whether he was talking about something with meaning but the captain was just smiling at him and nodded encouragingly before starting to pull down his white gloves.Now that Alex had looked at him he realised that the famous Captain Kane looked a bit different than he imagined...He was younger and more attractive and Alex felt his throat get dry as he looked at the man's hands getting rid of the gloves,skin exposing as he threw those away and his hands looked beautiful...maybe it was just his nerves but Alex couldn't help but stare at his movements and his long fingers...And then Mr.Kane took off his dark blue hat,ruffling his short hair.Alex's thoughts were a bit elsewhere as he got maybe too into the uniform...his eyes wandered over the dark tie and the golden tie pin on that white shirt under the black jacket to the epaulettes...he didn't even know he had a thing for uniforms...

-How much it's BPR?-came the question since the pilot must have thought that he got stuck...but Alex wasn't really helped out with questions.

-Um...sorry,Sir...what?-he asked,blushing slightly from his previous fantasies and his lack of knowledge.

-It's bypass ratios?

-Well...-he mumbled,his eyes searching for those words in the brochure with no success.-Um...I'm not sure....

-Okay then...Is it a horizontally opposed engine or an H configuration engin?-Mr.Kane asked and Alex turned the pages but he could feel the colour drain from his face as there was no information about it's...shape?He didn't even know what those words reffered to.

-Eh...It's the second.-he said sounding like if he was asking it rather than answering,gripping into the brochure tightly.

The pilot smiled knowingly,his eyes sparkling...

-Do you want some coffee,laa?-He asked,standing up and Alex blushed from the pet name and his accent.And the unfirom looked even better in whole...

-No,thanks.-He said,knowing that he will be kicked out soon.

-So...Whould it work better with a plane like A400M or with a TU-114?-came the next question and Alex turned with his chair to look at the captain who seemed to be totally comfortable,leaning back to the desk with a mug in his hands.A mug with airplanes.

-A4...M...400...I'd say...But I guess it's just as good with the other one,Sir...-Kane smiled again and hummed.

-I like your accent a lot...so Northern...where are you from?

Alex got confused but at least it was a question he understood.

-Sheffield,High green...And you,Mr.Kane?...Liverpool?-he smiled,noticing the other's accent as well.

-The wirral...And you don't need to call me Mr.Kane,laa...-the pilot grinned.-Have you ever seen a turbine engine,Alex?

-Uhm...-his eyes were searching through the pictures.All looked like...he didn't even know what they looked like.-Here's one!-he said,raising up one of the hundreds with a grey,stange thing on it.

Miles laughed.

-That's a compressor...-Alex knew he was fucked.

-Haven't seen it well...the lights...-he mumbled.

-You know,Alex...you're the nineth one who tried to sell me a new part or product...and the third one who's not some young girl with huge boobs...but,darling...you know nothing about airplanes...-Miles laughed,shaking his head in disbelief.

-Mr.Helders will come in too and introduce it for real,I'm sorry,Sir...-Alex sighed,giving up.-But I really hope you will look through these,Mr.Kane...-he stood up,placing down the brochures,papers,pictures and prizes on the desk.

-Leaving already?Thought that you'll show me the engine...-Miles said and Alex bit into his lip.

-I probably couldn't...or...-he suddenly remembered something and took it out of the bag.A mock-up.-Here!It's that...the prop thing!-he pushed it into Miles' hands,waiting for his reaction nervously.

Mr.Kane turned it around a few times before nodding.

-You know...It's a really good one.-he smiled at Alex.-Do you enjoy flying,Alex?

-I've never flew yet and never will.-he stated.

-Really?Why?

-Ah,you know just the planes always crash and explode and everyone dies or there's some problem with it and then it...falls down...and everyone is panicking...I mean before they die in the plane crash and...-suddenly he remembered who he was talking to and his eyes widened whit the realisation.-But it must be...good...

Miles started to laugh like crazy.He found the young boy so entertaining and adorable...and finally someone who wasn't faking himself in front of him.

-Did you like the airport,then?-he asked,still chuckling.

-Fuck,no...-Alex laughed too,his cheeks red.-The woman from the information hated me and probably tried to kill me with her eyes and your assistant looked creepy with that smile...like if she could drop me out of a plane while smiling...and the whole place is incredibly crowded.

Miles just laughed even more.Maybe this day wasn't that bad.

-Okay...so...what did you like about aviation industry?At least one thing...there must be...-Miles forced the topic,grinning.

-Hm...-Alex seemed to be really thinking about it but soon his eyes wandered back to Miles, eyeing him form head to toes.The other man could feel his skin burn under that look...-Maybe the uniform...-Alex mumbled,blushing.

-Oh,yeah...-Miles laughed a bit less honest this time,feeling slightly uncomfortable.-Those skirts are getting shorter and shorted each day...

-I meant I really like your uniform,Sir...


	2. Chapter 2

Miles could feel the heat creeping up his neck but he couldn't let himself blush like a teenager just because some really good looking stranger made a comment on his uniform...He started to wish that Alex would really be a potentional business partner beause than he could make him stay around for a little longer...

-Ehm...maybe I should go...-Alex mumbled,running a hand through his har,a bit embarassed after wasting the seemingly really busy and important man's time and even letting him know that he's more into his uniform than should be...

-Are you in a hurry?-Miles asked,already cursing himself for sounding so desperate.

-Um...Well...Not really...-he laughed,blushing slightly.-I just...I think I've already...wasted your time,Sir...

-Oh C'mon!-Miles protested immediately.-You've made my day,laa...-he added with a grin and Alex felt his cheeks getting even hotter.-And to be honest I have nothing else to do for the rest of the day but talk about engines with you...

-Oh...If you want I can read it up for you...-Alex said,raising up one of the brochures with a small smile and Miles chuckled even though he'd loved that...he loved the other's voice and his accent and the way he expressed his thoughs,thinking quiet a lot before speaking and being so adorable but hot at the same time...

-Or...since I'm starving and you said you didn't like the airport or anything around here...you should join me...and maybe I could change your mind..-the pilot offered with the same grin and Alex was so mesmerized he just nodded completely forgetting that he was terrified of flying and hated the crowded airport...

Alex was already sure about that Miles was a really good pilot but when they walked out of the office he couldn't help but get suprised.Everyone was looking at Miles with so much respect,greeting him immediately.Even the old woman at the recepcion desk sat up straight and smiled at him,wishing him a great night and completely ignoring Alex who was also walking there...Different groups of stewardesses passed by in their colourful uniforms almost screeming at him and giggling and Alex couldn't help but feel jealous when Miles gave them just as much attention as others...Even the holiday-goers looked at him with shining eyes,his uniform making it clear for everyone that he was a big name around here...and Alex found it stunning.

They were walking across the huge space,Miles constantly nodding and waving back with his big smile and warm eyes thanking everyone for the kind words and offers.Soon Alex could see all kind of restaurants and somehow didn't even get suprised when Miles walked straight to the fanciest one.The waitress reacted at his arrival like everyone else,leading them to a bit more private area to a table with a great view to the airstrips and the huge planes waiting there.

Miles ordered whisky for both of them and then opened the menu casually...so Alex did the same.And almost choked on his drink.He tried to play it cool.Cleared his throat.Glanced up at Miles.Glanced out of the widow.Thought about selling his house so he could eat a proper meal here...

-What's wrong,Mr.Tuner?-came the question from the pilot,sounding a bit cheeky and for a moment Alex thought about that he was really a person who you could only love...

-Um...I was just thinking about whether I can pay with card...-he drawled,blusing a bit,knowing that it sounded as if couldn't afford the place...which was actually true.

-Well that's something you don't have to worry about because I won't let you pay...It was me who invited you.Choose anything you like.-he smiled sweetly and Alex thanked him,thinking about if he was just dreaming...

Soon the waitress was back,playing with her hair and smiling as Miles ordered.For both of them.

-Anything else you may want,Captain?-she asked,emphasising the words anything and captain with such a seductive tone Alex furrowed his brows.Miles just laughed and thanked her.He laughed a lot.And had a really adorable laugh...

-Okay...-Alex mumbled.-I start to feel as if I don't know something about you...-he said,rasining his eyebrows and staring at Miles for an explanitation.

-Well...-the other grinned.-Once I managed to put down a plane in a huge storm with some serious problems in the system and I think it made me a bit well-known...

-A bit?...And...Wow...-Alex was falling for him more and more.And Miles just chuckled acting like if it was no big deal but Alex had seen his honors and all those stuff...-I...I'm really thankful you invited me...-he said suddenly feeling like fool for acting so casual with the man...he was so impolite!

-Oh,are you now?-Miles asked with a grin just to tease him and Alex nodded,his cheeks getting a bit red again and Miles simply adored that colour on his perfect face.

-And...you know...what I've said about flying...I didn't mean it like...that...-he tried to explain himself but Miles just laughed.

-You don't need to act like if I'm some kind of star...I'm just good at my job I guess...-he shrugged with a wide smile but Alex thought he was a hero.A legend.Too good for this world.And too hot for that uniform.And too kind with a stranger.And too perfect for him...He was so simple...nothing like Miles.

And they kept on talking casually but there was some kind of tension in the air between them that made Miles act even more friendly than usually,wanting to lean closer all the time to the other and feel purely happy...he hadn't felt so carefree for a long time with the constant flying and negotiations...-Come,I'll show you something!-The pilot said suddenly and stood up because they had finished eating for a while...

And soon they were standing in front of a plane.It was seperated from all the other ones and a bit smaller.Like a private one...probably.Alex could only see that it was still huge and scary even though it looked so beautiful and expensive with the perfect white colour and the elegant letters on it's side saying...

\- TLSP?-Alex read it aloud and looked at Miles with a questioning look.

-The last shadow puppet...-Miles said,placing his hand on the plane with a soft smile.-It's one of mines...My favourite one.You're the first one I'm showing it...-he said and looked at Alex with something in his eyes that made his knees go weak.-Do you want to see it from inside?-he opened it's door and Alex felt his palms getting sweaty but calmed himself down...it was in a garage after all...it surely couldn't just fly away...and the fact Miles showed it to him was something so special and overwhelming he couldn't say no.

And it was worth it because the interior was breathtaking.All pure white leather sofas and a matching sette with a small table from glass and the neon light on the ceiling just made it look even more welcoming.There was a huge led screen on one of it's walls and a lot of windows and even a mini bar.Alex couldn't believe it...especially when he moved further and saw that it had a bedroom with not much space but a rather big white bed next to the windows and some curtains...and a small area with a sink and a shower.

-Do you live in this?-he asked,half-joking but sounding as amazed as he was.

-Well...mostly...-Miles chuckled.-But I do have a flat...-he added quickly.-I'm just usually travelling...

Alex nodded,not even knowing where to look...it was more beautiful than the most expensive hotels he had been at...

-Do you want to fly?-Miles asked and Alex suddenlyfroze.

-What?

-With this one...

-Oh,no...No way!-he laughed but suddenly wanted to escape the luxury airplane.

-C'mon...you've never tried it and it's not like travelling by plane where you have to just sit and wait and be bored and uncomfortable with the other passengers...it'll be fun!-Miles grinned at him like a little boy,so excited, it didn't really fit his professional look in that dark blue uniform.

-Nooo I'd surely faint or throw up...or both...-Alex said,shaking his head.

-Okay,then just come...-Miles said and walked into the cockpit while Alex reluctantly but followed him.

He was already sitting in one of the huge chairs in front of the wide panel with a thousands of buttons,lights and handles.

-Come sit....-Miles patted the seat in fron of his which was probably for a co-pilot...

Alex sighed and sat down not knowing why he was doing it.

-Isn't it comfortable?-Miles asked with a smile.

-It is but I'm afraid of flying...-he chuckled.

-You can't be when you've never tried!

-Why do you want me to try it so much?

-Because you're going to love it!If not than you can hit me and I'll hold you're hair while you're throwing up...

Even though Alex laughed he shook his head again.

-Okay...I didn't want to tell you but...believe it or not...it's an expensive plane.And I'm not that terrible at flying as you think...It's maybe your last chance for a flight like this...-he showed him one of his perfect smiles, feeling that Alex started to really think about it...

Miles was good at his job,that was more than sure.And this plane was like a luxury spaceship.And he felt so comfortable with the other man and safe on the chair...

-Maybe I really shouldn't miss a chance like this...

-You definetly shouldn't.Believe me...it's more than safe.I really know how to drive it.You'll see!-he grinned proudly and already pushed some of the buttons and soon the door of the garage started to open.Alex swallowed.He didn't think it thourgh.-It's okay...-Miles said softly leaning closer to him...really close and Alex held his breath only focusing on how amazing he smelt...then he felt Miles' hands on his thighs and he was surely not thinking about his fear of flying anymore...he felt his heart beat faster and the moment of trance lasted until the seatbelt thightened above his waistline.He felt his cheeks burn like never before especially when Miles showed him a cheeky grin,like if he knew exactly what Alex had been thinking about and what an effect he had on the boy, letting his hands linger so close to his lap for a while and before checking the seatbelt again...

-You see...-he said,close to his ear as he pulled at the seatbelt a bit stronger,his voice lower,making Alex shiver...-You're safe...

Alex had to bite into his lip and he nooded sure about that his face was red and tried to think about something else than Miles' hands and uniform and smell and voice...

-And don't worry...-Miles pulled away hesitantly.-Knowing that it's your first time,laa...I'll be really gentle...

Alex's thoughts were already inappropriate but that sentence didn't help much and then the plane started to roll...


End file.
